Snuggle Bug
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: My first Code: Breaker fanfic! What happens when Sakura, Heike, Yuuki, Toki, Prince and Oogami get bored? They play snuggle bug! suggested sakura/code breakers and OOC characters. Please don't flame! Rated T to be safe.


My first Code: Breaker fanfic. OOCness warning. It is written from Sakura's POV. Don't flame please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Breaker, why would I?

* * *

We had just finished having dinner and all the chores were miraculously finished. Heike, Yuuki, Toki, Prince, Oogami and me were sitting around the table, totally bored. The President had gone to sleep some time ago. "This is so boring" Toki mumbled as he laid on the floor while staring at the roof. "I agree" Oogami said. "We could play a game!" Yuuki proposed. Everyone looked at him. "But what game?" Heike asked. "How about... Snuggle bug?" I said. Heike smiled "Interesting choice" He said. Apparently he was the only one that knew the game because the rest had a clueless face. "How do you play?" Prince asked.

"First we have to designate a 'snuggle bug' by putting 6 pieces of paper in a bowl. 5 of them will be blank and one of them will have written on it 'Snuggle bug', that is how the snuggle bug is decided. We will then turn all the lights off and we will all leave this room to go and search the snuggle bug, who will have to search for a hiding place. When someone finds the 'snuggle bug' you will need to snuggle, or to make things more interesting how about kissing?" Heike said. "The last person to find the 'Snuggle bug' will be the new snuggle bug" I finished explaining. "Okay, let's play that!" Yuuki said with an excited voice. The rest of the people agreed, so we got a bowl and some pieces of paper and on one of them Oogami wrote 'Snuggle bug'. We switched off all the lights in the house and we each got hold of a piece of paper.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The piece of paper that I had got hold of had written on it 'snuggle bug' with Oogami's neat handwriting. The darkness of the room hided my surprised face, no one had seen my surprised face. We got up and went out of the room.

I was walking through the corridor were all the rooms where we slept were at. I saw some stairs at the end of the corridor that went upstairs. I walked towards them and followed them to a large room. I looked at it closely and saw a door. I opened it and stepped in to the room. It had the same size as my room and there were some sofas and a huge pile of books on the floor in the centre of the room. I sat behind the pile of books and decided to wait until someone came into the room.

I heard the others moving through the house. "They are probably asking themselves where the snuggle bug is" I thought happily "I wonder who will be the first one to find me" I continued thinking. Several minutes passed and I heard someone coming up the stairs. I heard some footsteps going towards the door that led to the room I was hiding in. I looked at the door to see who was coming in. "I knew you would be here, Sakura!" I heard Prince say. I stared at her. "How did you know it was me?" I asked her. "I met with everyone else except you" She answered. She sat beside me. "So... now what" She said. "Now we must snuggle, no kiss" I said. I looked at her. She had a blush on her face. We sat there, saying nothing for some seconds in complete silence. "So there's no way to avoid that, right?" She said. "No, I guess not. At least you don't get to be the next Snuggle bug" I said. She looked at me, with the blush still on her face. She was really shy, after all this was just a game. I looked at her and we got closer and closer to each other's face until our lips met. Her lips were warm and seemed confident. Well, only seemed. She broke the kiss with her face completely red and moved apart. "Done" She muttered. I stared at the floor. "This is the first time I kiss a girl" I said "But not the first time I kiss someone. The first kiss someone gave me was a boy from my class that liked me and decided to kiss me so the I would like him back" I said with a small blush on my face. She laughed a bit and then fell silent. "I wonder when the other ones will arrive" I said. She looked at me and smiled.

Prince got up and sat on a sofa. We were in complete silence until I heard someone... rolling up the stairs? "That must be Yuuki" Prince said. She was right. A few seconds after she had said the red-haired code breaker was inside the room me and Prince were in. He went towards me. "Nyanmaru" He said with a smile as he got closer to mi. Prince looked in another direction. Yuuki got closer and closer to me and I only looked at his face. "Yuu-" I started to say, but I was cut by his lips crushing onto mine. "Wow... he actually tastes like milk" I thought. It was a gentle kiss. He closed his eyes as he kissed me. We broke apart a few seconds later. I had a small blush creeping onto my face. Yuuki smiled at me and sat beside me with the smile still on his face. "How did you find me?" I asked him. "I heard both of you" He said with a smile.

"Now that was nice" I heard a voice say. I looked at the door and there was Toki. "Why haven't I got my mobile phone in moments like these" He continued saying. "Less talking and more kissing, 4" Prince said. Toki blushed. "I have never been one for those kind of things" He said. "Don't make me laugh, Toki" Prince continued saying. "The rules are the rules, Toki" Yuuki said. He stood there for some seconds until he finally made his way towards the pile of books and sat beside me. I looked at him. He was looking at the floor. He then looked towards me and got closer and closer to my face, but stopped a few centimeters away from my lips, as if he was unable to close the distance between us. "I refuse to wait for all of you just to decide to kiss me" I thought as I made our lips meet. He smelled of tobacco even if he had quitted it some time ago. Some seconds passed until he pulled away. I looked at him with disbelief. "Is he actually blushing? I thought this would be nothing for him" I said to myself. He got up while looking at the floor and made his way towards the sofa and sat down. He then decided not to look at the floor and started staring at the wall.

All of us were in absolute silence for several minutes, waiting for another person to get to the room where I had decided to hide. "Did they get lost or something?" I heard Prince say. I laughed a bit before being silent again. Suddenly someone entered the room. "Hi Oogami" Yuuki said. I looked at him. He walked towards the pile of books, but stopped to look at Toki. "Toki, seriously, what the hell" He said. "Oh, shut up" Toki replied with a low voice before turning around and staring at another wall. Oogami got closer to m. "So now I've got to kiss you" He said. "Yes" I answered. He then pulled me into a quick kiss and broke apart in a few seconds. I stared at him. "He really decided to finish it as quickly as possible, right?" I thought. Oogami then sat beside a wall.

"You know what this means, right?" I heard Toki say. "The last person to get here is Heike, so he'll be the next snuggle bug" Toki finished saying. "Talk of the devil" I heard Yuuki say. I looked at the door. Heike was standing there. "How could I be the last one!" He said with a loud voice. We all looked at him. He made his way towards me "Let's just finish this once for all" He said before kissing me. "That is too little for you, right Heike?" I heard Toki say in a mocking tone. Heike broke the kiss and looked at Toki with a deadly glare. If looks could kill Toki would have dropped dead on the floor. Heike opened his mouth to answer him, but was interrupted by Oogami. "Let's just continue playing, shall we?" He said. Some minutes later Heike had hided himself and the rest of us were now searching for him.

* * *

We were all sitting in front of the table we ate on when the president entered the room. "Good morning everyone!" He said. "What is happening here?" He asked. We were all facing different directions and avoiding each other's eyes. I couldn't even look straight in their eye. "It was only a game, it was only a game..." I thought desesperately. But I couldn't believe myself. "Yesterday we... saw a film and it was kind of... disturbing" I lied. "Okay..." The president said "I believe you" He finished saying. "But we don't have a TV" He thought. "What happened last night?" He asked himself as he started eating his breakfast.


End file.
